


Taking the Chance

by Annenna29



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, In Denial, Internalised Homophobia, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2685041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annenna29/pseuds/Annenna29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times Michael attempts to kiss Luke. 1 time He didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Maybe, Just Maybe

The first attempt happened when they were all in year nine.

Calum was best friends with Michael but he was also good friends with Luke. Calum knew of the tension between his two friends, so as much as possible he tried to be a friend to them separately. He really never asked what was the cause of the tension, but he was well aware of it. He never dared ask though. He just knew that, ever since Luke joined the school in year seven, the two has been eyeing each other with fire in their eyes. 

Calum thinks maybe it was because of him that Michael and Luke were at bad terms. He wasn't being thick skinned, but he assumes this is so because the only reason he can think of was that they were both rivalling for his friendship. He recalls a moment before where he performed for the school talent show with Michael in year 8. Then a year later, He covered some Secondhand Serenade song with Luke for the same talent show, Live at Northwest. At this point, Michael and Luke started interacting but their interactions consisted of banters and hatred filled nicknaming. 

 

"You're with this thing again?" Michael complained as he sits down at the seat in front of Calum, grabs Luke's shoulder and shoves Luke to move. Luke shifts, but not before scrunching his nose, rolling his eyes and muttering "Annoying" under his breath. Calum has been recently attempting to get two of his, now bestfriends, to at least be friendly with each other. 

 

"Shut up Hemmings" Michael retorts back. Calum sometimes thinks it's really hopeless for them to be friends, when all they do when they're together is bicker.

"Whatever Clifford" Luke murmurs. Calum hopes maybe, just maybe, this time they can have a nice and peaceful lunch without the both of them throwing unnecessary remarks at each other. 

 

"Dumbass" Michael says, eyeing Luke. Calum observes the irritation present in Luke's eyes but he also notices the smirk he's trying to hide. 'Odd' he thinks in his mind.

"Stupid" Luke answers back, raising one of his eyebrows, taunting. Michael just continues glaring at Luke, eyes narrowing. Calum swears in the back of his mind. He swears Michael and Luke have the pettiest arguments but the amount of tension they give off is suffocating. Sometimes he's scared this two will murder each other. 

"Idiot" Michael utters, voice lowered. Luke bites his lips but doesn't back down, eyes still on Michael. Looking at the both of them, Calum thinks 'Uh oh Michael is angry and Luke is a little scared'.

 

Calum thinks of slapping both their faces to stop the escalating banter, but he doesn't.

"I hate you" "Well, fuck you"

"If you two wanted to kiss each other so bad you should've just said so. You two are always at each other's throats anyway." Calum says offhandedly but clearly and slowly. 

 

Calum feels quite proud because he unintentionally used a pun. He revels in his success in sassing them both. He realised a second later that both Michael and Luke are now a seat apart refusing to look at each other. 'Wow' he thinks and smiles in his head because he just effectively stopped Michael and Luke from continuing their usual "battles."

 

Calum then continues munching on his snacks, enjoying the still and quiet table. He watches Michael across from him, looking down at his untouched food and unmoving. He looks at Luke, who is gorging down his burger like he's in an eating race. 

They all eat in silence until Calum decides he prefers Michael and Luke's banter than them being so quiet. 

 

"So, I was thinking maybe we can all hangout at my place tomorrow? Or even maybe later?" Calum asks. The sudden noise wakes Michael's stagnation and stiffens Luke up. 

"Sorry what?" Michael asks back.

"Do both of you want to hangout? At my place? Later?" 

 

"Ok." Michael murmurs. Calum watches as he quickly glanced at his left where Luke was. Calum sees Luke's look of shock, like he couldn't believe Michael is willing to hangout with him. Truth be told Calum was shocked as well. Yes, they all have been eating lunch together for like a month now but this is Calum's first attempt at inviting both Michael and Luke at his house. Together.

Calum watches a plethora of emotions on Luke's face. Shocked. Confusion. Joy. Afraid. Calum looks on as Luke discreetly smiles at Michael who was already rushing to eat his slice of pizza. Calum thinks 'he'll want another slice' above the thoughts that maybe, just maybe, Luke and Michael will finally get along well.

 

\------

 

Later that day, Calum regrets inviting them over unplanned. He thinks he's the worst host ever. No one is at home, which probably should be a great thing for having someone over but it's not. No one is there to help him. He doesn't even have food to offer them and He can't think of a thing to do. 

Calum opens the door to his room, puts his things down and quickly decides that he'll call for a pizza delivery first. He guiltily thinks 'just an excuse to think of what to do.'

 

"But Cal, Michael just had pizza for lunch! Isn't it unhealthy to eat the same thing in a day or something?" Luke said, looking genuinely concerned.

"Aww... How sweet of Lukey here to look out for me." Michael cooed mockingly. Poking a finger in Luke's cheek and laughing.

"Can you stop being annoying? I'm already being nice, stupid!" Luke groaned, while swatting Michael's hand away. Calum sighs and leave the room to order the pizza anyway. He walks out of the door leaving it wide open.

 

Calum scans the house thinking of an activity to do. He usually plays games with Michael in the Clifford's house. Sometimes they play music together. Sometimes they just talk, but Calum doubts Luke and Michael would want to do that. When he hangs out with Luke they're usually with their other mutual friends, if not they'll be playing guitar together. He calls the pizza place and makes his way back to the room.

As Calum approaches his room's door, he notices the door almost closed. He hears hushed whispers and suddenly he feels the need to hide. 

 

"Didn't I told you to fucking stop biting your lip? It's annoying as fuck" someone whispered, he almost couldn't hear. Judging by the repetitive use of curse words, Calum assumes it is Michael. 

"Well you're irritating! I was minding my own damn business!" Luke retorts.

 

Calum wonders what they're doing. He has that really really weird nagging feeling he still needs to be discreet. He opens the door slightly wider and thanks the Gods for the lack of a creaking sound. 

 

Calum was instantly met with a not really very surprising view of Michael cornering Luke into a wall. Right palm on the wall, left hand curled around Luke's chest. If He recalls correctly, he's seen Michael and Luke up against a wall at least three times now - including now. 

The first time, Michael almost pulverised Luke when he commented that Michael's fringe was so long it looked stupid. The second time, Michael slammed Luke against the lockers after Luke apparently insinuated that Michael acted very femininely. Calum laughs at that moment because when he caught them against the lockers, they were alone. Luke looked so terrified- his eyes were dilated and he was trembling so bad he had to clutch Michael for support. Needless to say, Michael proved Luke wrong.

 

Calum thinks that although the view isn't surprising, the circumstance is very shocking still. Luke should've learned by now not to rile Michael up or he'll possibly get hurt. Calum almost makes himself known but Luke speaks.

 

"Why do you love picking on every single thing I do?" Luke asked softly.

 

Calum doesn't understand but he feels the mood change. He sees Luke lay his palm on Michael's hand, which is still curled tightly on the fabric near Luke's chest. He suddenly feels like he's intruding on a personal moment. Which is odd he thinks. 

 

"I....love..." Michael punctuates. Calum's eyes widen at the same time as Luke's does. Calum wishes he could see Michael's face right now, sadly it's only his back can be seen.

 

"...bothering you as much as you love riling me up" Michael continues. Somehow, Calum knows and understand that this was not their usual fights. 

 

He then wonders why they're not moving. They're just there. Somehow they look content. And then they're not. Michael leans in. 

 

Calum looks with bated breath. 

 

Luke turns his head away from Michael.

 

"Don't" Luke voiced firmly. Luke forcefully removed Michael's hand from his chest. He then pushes him back slightly.

"What the hell, Michael?" Luke questioned, like he's incredulous. Calum thinks this is not the case though.

 

Calum decides to cease the unfathomable tension in the room. 

"Okay! So I've called the pizza delivery" Calum shouts over enthusiastically as he walks into the room. Calum moves to look busy. He takes his phone and his charger then charges his phone at the same corner Luke was just now slammed into. Calum almost laughs. He then glances at Luke who looked relieved there was company again. Then he stares at Michael who just looked like a wreck. 

His heart broke for Michael's heartbreak with Luke's rejection. He can't blame Luke though. As much as possible, Calum just wants to help Michael. So he promises to stay even closer to Michael.

 

"I thought maybe we can just listen to songs! Or even play the guitar? Or play FIFA?" Calum asked, mostly directed to Michael. Calum chooses this because this is Michael's remedy. 

Michael genuinely smiles at Calum and for the umpteenth time his heart breaks once more. Calum decides that maybe, just maybe, his hugs will be enough to soothe the pain. 

 

"Orrrrr" Calum drags. "We can just cuddle? I missed my Mikey!" 

 

Calum tackles Michael to his bed while Michael just stills. 

Then He feels Michael move his arms to hug him closer as well.

 

"Yuck" Luke expressed. Calum hears the disgust and it just makes him want to hug Michael tighter. So he does. 

 

Luke just sits at the corner of the bed, letting out a sound of disgust every now and then. 

 

Calum thinks about how he can't believe he missed so many signs. Michael actually likes Luke. He recalls and feels dumb when he realises that maybe, just maybe, those times he wanted to kill Luke was really just to hide his want to kiss him.

 

"This is weird" Luke mutters. "Is this the only thing you do all the time?" 

 

"I was writing some lyrics the other day...you think you want to check it?"

 

\---------

 

The trio fixed Calum's lyrics and then listened to some music afterwards. Now, Calum and Luke are playing FIFA. Both were seated at the floor near the base of the sofa, while Michael looks on seated in the middle of the sofa. Calum glances at Michael and he sees Michael staring at Luke. 

 

"Sorry" Calum hears Michael say.

 

He sees Luke's eyes widen a bit. Then it's gone. The boys' silence is drowned out by the noise of the sound of fake cheering on the television.

 

"It's okay" Calum hears Luke say.

 

Calum thinks of asking Michael to sleepover later. Hopefully, Michael would open up to him. Maybe, just maybe Michael would easily accept and move on from whatever it is he feels for Luke.

 

\-----

 

Calum is bored. He doesn't really like interviews. If it was possible, he'd skip all interviews but he opts to just stay silent instead. Muttering remarks here and there.

 

"You wrote the song Kiss me, Kiss me! How old were you when you had your first kiss and was it good?" The interviewer asked us.

 

"I kissed for the first time when I was 16 years old" Ashton answers.

 

"Mine was at 10" Luke intervenes. This was a new information and Calum was impressed and a little shocked. 

 

"Wow! 10 years old? You're too strong!" Calum laughs until Michael speaks.

 

"I was 14" Michael says and Calum thinks back Calum thinks back to year 9. He remembers Michael attempting to kiss Luke. He really shouldn't. Especially because they're in the middle of an interview.

"I was so scared" Michael continued. Calum remembers the tight hold Michael has on Luke. He remembers the guilt and exhilaration he felt listening in on they're hushed whispers. Calum looks at Luke, who is suddenly quiet.

 

"Her name was Renée" Ashton stated.

"Her name was Luke" Michael said. Calum watches as Michael laughs his heart out. Calum thinks maybe, just maybe, Michael really moved on. They didn't kiss that day and Michael is making fun of the incident.

 

"I am a boy!" Luke asserts and grabs Michael's thigh pushing him away from him.

"Kissing is scary" Luke continues as an afterthought. Calum thinks Luke is recalling the same day he's remembering.

 

"I am still very anxious when I kiss someone." Michael admits. Luke falls silent throughout the rest of the interview, unless the interviewer asks him directly. Michael keeps laughing and making stupid jokes throughout the interview.

 

Calum watches the both of them. He then thinks he should thank Ashton later for being the one who answers most of the questions posed to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are an avid Muke shipper, you'd know that some of the things in the fic happened in real life. <3 Don't start shipping wars! Just spread MUKE love! :D


	2. Probably Because

The second attempt happened during a twit cam.

 

Ashton should have been surprised when he saw Michael attempt to kiss Luke. Or was it the other way around? But He really wasn't. It's probably because he always knew this would happen. It's bound to happen. 

 

The whole band were cuddly people. Kissing should be nothing to them. Ashton thinks he can kiss Michael, Luke and Calum and not feel weird about it. He does actually. It's probably because there's really no malice in the kiss. 

 

Ashton remembers when that one fan asked him to kiss Luke's cheeks. Nothing much really, just like how he'd be willing to kiss a fanboy. Just like how he kisses Calum on the cheeks and it's just for fun. He remembers in one of the interviews they did, he kissed Calum's cheeks blindfolded. One time it was Calum kissing his cheeks. Well actually, Calum licked his cheeks not kiss.

He remembers Michael and Calum's accidental lip on lip kiss when they shared a microphone, how they both just laughed it off. He thinks of that interview that Luke kissed Calum's cheeks as a dare. Then there are those shoulder kisses. Ashton himself loves to kiss his bandmates' shoulders. It's just an expression of friendly affection and sometimes a trick to get the fans' interest piqued.

 

But with Michael and Luke, it's different. Ashton knows there's something different. He feels there's something different. 

 

Michael and Luke has yet to share an actual kiss, Ashton thinks. He is aware of the fans assuming Michael and Luke kissed in that certain twitcam. He remembers some parts of the twit cam that led to the event of the "kiss." That's just what it is though. A "kiss"

 

Ashton recalls that twitcam. Yes he remembers Luke attempting to kiss Calum. He remembers Luke trying for maybe three times before he gives up. He remembers Calum's irritation and him trying to avoid the kiss. But Ashton also remembers Michael being quiet while that happened. He thinks Calum knows something he doesn't.

Ashton remembers leaving the shot, at one point, but he can still hear what's happening. He remembers Katy Perry's Roar playing in the background while it all plays out.

 

"I feel like we're not saying much" Luke says. Ashton doesn't hear what Michael says though. Ashton recalls turning the music off. Ashton recalls himself saying something about a new Panic! At The Disco song. He remembers Calum say "it's terrible." He remembers answering "really?" 

 

But in the sidelines he also remembers hearing a soft "oh yeah?" from Luke.

He remembers seeing Luke lean in closer to Michael. 

He sees Luke's smirk directed at Michael.

He remembers watching Michael narrow his eyes. 

He watches Michael as he purse his lips.

They almost kiss.

Luke's eyes widen and he backs up a bit. 

 

Ashton then remembers his realisation. They were in front of the camera. He remembers warning them "Guys."

 

But Michael leans in further.

But Luke looks away.

 

Ashton remembers silently thanking Calum's shoulders. He remembers shifting the camera. Distraction.

 

"You want to see the new coffee machine?" He remembers asking.

 

Ashton feels the thrill spreading through his veins. He remembers laughing. Like it will draw the attention away from them.

 

And then he remembers Luke saying "that's an awful awful experience." 

He vaguely remembers Luke's attempt to hide his face. Ashton thinks Luke is in denial.

 

He remembers the small banter between Michael and Luke.

He remembers Calum making Luke and Michael hug before the twit cam ends. It's probably because he knows something happened. Ashton wonders whether Calum knows. He thinks Calum does. 

 

Ashton doesn't ask though. He just saw Michael try to kiss Luke and Luke avoid it.

Ashton doesn't try to understand.

It's been this way anyway there are things that just belonged to Michael, Calum and Luke. It's probably because he joined the band later. 

 

\---------

 

So when asked about their chemistry as a band in one of their interviews, Ashton answers.

"We're like brothers" Ashton mentions. In the back of his mind, something tells him this is not applicable to Luke and Michael. It's probably because they're Michael and Luke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eh. I'm not so satisfied with this. It's also quite short:(
> 
> This is a reinterpretation of the Muke moments we love dearly.
> 
> Just a reminder though! Don't start shipping wars especially on Twitter. Just continue to love Muke<3
> 
> Instead of saying "Muke is better than______" say "I love Muke" instead ok?


	3. Possibly

The third attempt happened when Michael was drunk at the Summertime Ball.

 

He likes Luke. 

 

Michael thinks of this while he lies down on Luke's bed, legs hanging from the side facing his own bed. He's waiting for Luke to finish using the bathroom. He reaches out and plays with Luke's shirt laid out on the bed. The raglan shirt, White sleeves with black stars on it.

 

Okay he admits, he possibly loves Luke. He's not really in denial. He just doesn't like saying to himself that he loves Luke. Michael feels weird saying it. 

 

But he does love Luke. 

 

Michael shuts his eyes and groans, annoyed at himself.

 

Michael knows that Luke is possibly aware that Michael is pretty much besotted with the younger boy.

 

What Michael can't pinpoint though, was Luke's feelings.

 

It's possibly the reason why Michael hates Luke so much. Luke's actions just screams rejection for Michael. And then at times he thinks it's not.

 

So Michael always takes the chance. 

Michael asks himself why he thinks of these kind of things, when he should be getting ready for the Summertime Ball later.

 

Michael then hears the bathroom door opens. He listens closely to the sound of Luke's wet bare feet hitting the floor with each step. He doesn't open his eyes though. He doesn't open his eyes until Luke sits on the bed and he feels it dip.

Michael sees Luke staring at him, flat hair dripping with water. For a moment, Luke and Michael just stares at each other. Michael becomes aware that Luke is only clad in a towel tied at his waist. 

"Stupid" Michael mutters under his breath. 'Such a fucking tease' He thinks. He knows Luke is possibly doing this on purpose. 

Then again maybe not. Michael suddenly remembers a distant memory of Luke saying "Why do you love picking on every single thing I do." 

 

"What are you doing in my bed anyway?" Luke asked and takes his shirt from Michael but doesn't move to wear it. 

"Why? Don't you want me in your bed" Michael whispered along with a sly wink directed at Luke. Luke fumbles with his word and the shirt in his hands. Michael hopes he's blushing but he can't really see because Luke already started wearing his shirt over his head.

 

"W-What kind of...You're so weird Mikey" Luke mumbles.   
"Take the chance Luke" Michael mumbles back jokingly and to emphasise the joke he wiggles his eyebrows. Luke, however, just bites his lips. Michael unconsciously thinks back to the first attempt again "Didn't I told you to fucking stop biting your lip?"

"Ha! You don't know how lucky you are! I'm the best ok." Michael boasts.

 

"Yeah Yeah! Whatever Michael" Luke just agrees. He then runs his fingers through his wet hair and let's it drip on Michael.

"What the fuck? Luke!" Michael swears and stands up from his position. 

"Go get ready! Stop lazing around." Luke answers quickly. 

 

"We'll be late" Luke adds, as he puts his hands on both of Michael's shoulders and pushes him him to the bathroom. 

"But you just got me wet" 

"That's what she said"

"Shut up, Luke. 'T sucks anyway" Michael looks over his shoulder.

"That's what he..Okay sorry." Luke smiles at Michael sheepishly. Michael thinks Luke is adorable and he hates how he thinks like this. Michael thinks of kissing him. But he doesn't.

 

\---------

 

Michael's out of the bathroom and he's met with Luke lying down on his bed. He guffaws at the sight.

"Is this like some sort of revenge?" Michael asks in between his laugh.

 

"No. I like being in your bed..."Luke admits. He hugs one of his pillows and huddles even closer to the bed.

"Makes me feel special" Luke adds with an attempt to sound sultry. Luke winks slyly.

 

"Goddamn. Annoying" 

"But you're blushing" Luke says cheekily and puts his tongue out. Michael holds out his middle finger, temporarily forgetting that it's the only thing holding his towel. Needless to say, his towel is no longer protecting what needs to be covered.

 

"Yuck! Get dressed" Luke takes one of Michael's pillow and throws it at him. 

 

"Like you don't see something like this everyday" Michael responded. Somehow he remembers that time Calum mentioned that Michael was naked while recording the song The Only Reason. He remembers how Luke said "That's a great fact." Michael thinks Luke is being hypocritical right now.

 

Luke groans. "Whatever I'm leaving" Michael sees Luke roll his eyes. 

"Wait! I'm still fucking wet you know." Michael smirks. Luke grunts. 

Michael sees the frustration Luke feels. Michael loves it. Because this way, he feels like he has some kind of control over Luke. He knows he doesn't. But he can pretend he does right?

 

"You wanna give me a hand?" Michael hands him the towel, still smirking, still very much naked. 

"Fuck you" Luke curses but he still walks towards Michael.

"Later?" Michael watches as Luke's nose scrunching up and hears Luke take a large intake of breath, possibly in disgust. 

 

Michael backtracks and almost feels the need to say sorry for his lewd joke.

 

"Tsk. I really hate you sometimes" Luke murmurs. He starts using the towel to dry Michael's hair.

"Don't lie." Michael whispers. He wonders why they're talking so quietly.

"Annoying. Why am I helping you?" Luke accuses. Michael feels Luke rub the towel against his scalp. Harder. Then it's gone. But it was replaced with fingers.

 

"Because we'll be late? I don't know!" Michael answers. The silence drones out.

"Makes me feel special" Michael purred silently after some time. Luke doesn't say anything but Michael feels Luke's fingers stop its ministrations. 

 

"Get dressed. We'll be late dude." Luke said icily. 

 

Michael feels his heart break a little. He reasons that it's fine though. He thinks his heart is used to it anyway. 

 

\-----------

 

It's the afterparty of the Summertime Ball and Michael is aware that he is possibly drunk. 

He's drunk but he's not drunk. He knows he's drunk so it must mean he's not that drunk. 

He's drunk, nonetheless. 

Michael's head spins and he feels like he'll fall anytime soon. Too many people socializing. Acting. Pretending. Michael feels like puking. He feels lost.

All of a sudden Luke is next to him. Possibly, sent by either Calum and Ashton to keep an eye on him. He thinks. Luke wouldn't be here in his own free will. 

 

"I really hate you sometimes" Luke have said early this morning, Michael remembers. But Michael thinks Luke hates him all the time. He just tries to be nice about it though. Luke is always trying to be nice. Michael hates it. He sometimes just want Luke to reject him outright. That way he doesn't hope. 

 

Michael continues looking at Luke. He thinks Luke's left cheek looks so kissable. Possibly more kissable than the right cheek. He giggles in the back of his mind. He then watches Luke who holds him on the waist but isnt keen on watching him. 

Michael thinks Luke's cheek is so vulnerable. He wants to poke it. But his hands are already holding Luke's neck. Michael thinks he's so lazy to remove it. 

 

So Michael purses his lips and leans in, in hopes of poking Luke's cheeks using his lips.

'Stupid' he thinks to himself. He knows he's just making up an excuse. He's drunk but he's really not. 

 

So when he tries to 'poke' Luke and Luke's initial reaction was to tug his shirt away from himself, Michael still feels his heart break. He pretends it doesn't though. 

He pretends he's drunk as fuck that he doesn't even know what's happening. 

He pretends it's a slip up. 

He felt Luke leave him alone and he pretends he's okay. 

He dances. More like his head and his hands move out of control. 

So fun, Michael thinks. 

 

His eyes roam the venue and it lands on Luke who is desperately hanging off of Calum, almost to the point of kissing him. 

 

Michael pretends he doesn't see.

Michael thinks it's fine. So he continues to dance and drink, until Ashton finds him.

 

"You're super drunk. Heard you tried to kiss Luke." He says it so casually like it doesn't even phase him.

"Possibly. Fuck that. I want anyone to kiss me." Michael laughs and then slings an arm on Ashton's shoulder. He thinks Ashton is so strong, maybe he can lean on him and leech off of his strength. Right now he feels like breaking.

 

"Don't swear, Mike." Ashton whispers and leads him to their van.

Michael is so drunk now but he still knows what's going on. 

It's just a bit more hazy. 

Woot Woot.

 

Michael sees Luke and Calum already seated. He watches Luke for a moment who has his eyes closed, avoiding conversation. He knows Luke is awake. 

And Michael just feels like he wants to talk. 

So he turns his attention to Ashton, who just seated himself next to Michael. 

"Give me!" Michael whines.  
"What?" Ashton asks.  
"My kiss? You said you'd kiss me!" Michael knows Ashton didn't say that. Ashton's eyes is clouded like he remembered something.

"I...Okay. Of course" Ashton cups Michael's face and kisses his cheeks. Michael thinks Ashton is so kind.

"Love you. So nice" Michael mumbles as he cuddles closer to Ashton and moves a little bit farther from Luke.

Michael adds 'unlike Luke' in his head. He feels bitter because Luke avoids his kiss even though it's just at the cheeks. Even though he's aware that Michael is just drunk and crazy. He feels better with Ashton's kiss though, so he dismisses the thought of yet another Luke rejection.

 

\---------

 

He vaguely remembers going back to the hotel.

So when Michael wakes up and he notices he's bed is across from him, he's surprised. It can only mean he's lying at Luke's bed. 

 

"What the!"

"You were drunk" Luke says. Michael thinks Luke always loves to state the obvious.

"Your hair is green" Michael remembers Luke tell him one time.

"I was..." Michael groans. Headache.

 

Luke approaches him and hands him a pill and a water bottle.

"You look like shit" Luke insulted.

"Thanks. I feel like it too." Michael admits. Michael feels Luke's eyes on him as he puts the water bottle on the table near his bedside. 

 

"Why am I in-" Michael starts.

"Everyone's talking about it you know." Luke interjects. Luke gives Michael his phone and sat down facing him. Michael reads through the indirect tweets. It's all about the attempted kiss.

 

"Everyone just needs to mind their own business" Michael hissed. He doesn't want to think of the kiss. A kiss that Luke once again rejected. 

"Well damn, you did it in public. Of course they're gonna make it their business." Luke chastised.

 

"Stupid" Michael says. He's not sure who he's referring to though. 

"Yeah you are" Luke smiles cheekily and looks Michael in the eye. Blue meets green. Michael is hooked. 

Michael's eyes betrays his brain.

His eyes transgressively drags its stare from Luke's eyes

to the bridge of his nose,

to his button nose,

to his cupid's bow 

and then his lips.

 

STOP

 

"No. Everyone is!" Michael says too fast. Too loudly. He scares Luke a little.

"It's just a stupid almost cheek kiss anyway. It almost happened. And I was drunk." Michael groans out loud in frustration. He looks at Luke who started playing with his lip ring looking very much worried still.

"I mean I actually kissed Ashton's cheek and I didn't even...yours.." Michael mumbles. Michael thinks he is bringing up the wrong things. So she shuts himself up for a moment.

 

"Don't worry bout it Luke. You think too much" Michael says firmly. He stretches out his hand and messes with Luke's hair. 

Luke stops Michael by holding his wrist and Michael lets him. Michael sees that Luke is afraid. 

 

So Michael ensures him "I'll deal with it." 

And silence ensues.

 

Michael takes his phone and looks at his direct messages. Luke just sits there, thousands of thoughts running through his pretty head.

He reads a message that says "On a scale of 1-10 how drunk were you last night"

He inwardly groans. He thinks. He replies "so drunk that I almost kissed my band mate"

 

But Michael feels guilty because he wasnt that drunk when he kissed Luke. He was super drunk after he kissed Luke. Luke is possibly intoxicating.

He possibly loves Luke. 

He loves Luke.

 

"Luke" Michael whispers as he play with the phone in his hands, continuously turning it in anticipation.

Luke glances at Michael.

 

Michael is in scrutiny with those fucking blue eyes and he almost blurts 'I'm in love with you'

But he doesn't.

 

"I'm sorry" He says instead.

 

"It's ok." Luke replies.

 

Michael remembers the same conversation sitting in Calum's living room, right after Michael tried to kiss Luke the first time. It's possibly just the hangover, but Michael feels like his heart becomes heavier thinking of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same goes:) Don't hate other ships. Love Muke<3


	4. Interesting, Pretty Much

Michael's fifth try was in a toilet cubicle, overheard by Harry Styles.

 

Harry is pretty much full of adoration for the boy seating next to him. Michael is fun to be around with. He is exuberant but chill, unfiltered yet still tact and talented but humble.

He admires this boy's rocking guitar skills. Oh how he wants to learn to play the guitar! When he watches Michael play guitar he feels empowered to play it as well. Harry is amazed. 

 

He admits he might be a little bit infatuated. 

 

Harry is also fascinated by the bad boy image media portrays him to be. Mostly, it's because he can relate to this boy who's been put under the spotlight and pointed as the ladies' man, when in fact he's not.

Harry likes how when he's with Michael he feels like himself. Like he doesn't need to pretend. As much as he loves the people he works with including the boys, there is always a level of restraint when it comes to them. Especially, with the scrutiny put on them. 

Harry wishes he can go back to the time where he can just be himself. But so many things have changed. So many things have happened. Somehow, Harry thinks, being friends with Michael brings back those times of utter freedom.

Harry is with Michael now, seated in a black leather sofa. They're close and Harry feels comfort in knowing that Michael is just out of reach. He's looking at Michael who is concentrated in playing.

Michael crosses his left leg over his right and it lies on Harry's leg as well. Harry thinks loving Michael and being with him would be so much easier. 

Harry nuzzles his head on the crook of Michael's neck and thinks 'Yeah. It would be so much easier.'

Harry is suddenly distracted by a flash to his right. He groans. One way or another, everything in his private life becomes public. It's pretty much the reason why he acts so restrained. There'll gonna be cameras everywhere. Eyes watching them. Harry thinks these are the things that makes everything feel fake and contrived.

He looks at Michael and see his eyebrows furrowed, frowning. Harry thinks Michael is still getting used to the attention. He hopes for Michael to not experience the hell he's been experiencing with the fame One Direction brought him.

He doesn't dwell on it.

As much as he hates the fame, he's pretty much grateful for it as well. He's thankful for the blessing he's received.

Harry moves away from Michael and Michael does the same. They continue to play.

 

\------------------

 

Harry hangs out with Michael a few days later. He's still pretty much struck by how beautiful this creature is. Fascinating. Interesting. They've been hanging out for like maybe 2 hours now. Just talking. 

Harry feels even closer to Michael.

Both physically and emotionally.

Harry's left leg rests on Michael's, while the other leg just casually lays on the table. Harry thinks he likes this. He likes being to laze around with Michael. 

 

Then all of a sudden the rest of the 5sos band strides in bringing along Niall. They seemed pretty surprised, when really they shouldn't be. Harry hangs out with Michael more and more these days. 

The boys that just came in seats themselves on the empty spaces of the sofa. Harry watches as Niall sits next to him followed closely by Ashton and Calum sits next to Michael. He looks at Luke who just stands there, in deep thought .

Luke approaches Calum asks him to move to the single seat just next to the sofa. He analyses Calum's face who doesn't seem to be phased by Luke's request and willingly moves. Luke settles in his seat next to Michael. 

As if a switch has been turned on, Harry's eyes were drawn to both of these boys. So while Calum and Ashton were exuberantly describing their first official meeting as a whole band to Niall, Harry's senses were focused on something else. 

Harry does remember then mentioning something about Ashton's purple shirt, but that's it. 

 

"You were with Harry? All this time?"   
He hears Luke whispers inquisitively. 

Michael hums in agreement. 

"You?" Michael asks back. Harry sees Michael turn to Luke, from the corner of his eyes. 

"Niall texted us and said he wanted to hang. But you weren't there!" Luke whined silently. 

 

"I was here" Michael answers dismissively.

"No, as in when I woke up you weren't in our room" Luke says accusingly. Harry feels like Luke is pouting. He can't really tell though. He's not looking.

"Are...Are you okay?" He hears Michael ask after some time.

 

Harry feels guilty for listening in on their conversation but he's pretty much concerned ever since his name was mentioned. Glancing at Luke and Michael's direction he sees Michael lay his hands on Luke's thigh and squeeze it. Subsequently, Harry feels Michael's leg left his.

Harry is suddenly piqued. Interesting, he thinks. 

He's watched the 5sos boys perform on stage. He's seen the chemistry between all four of them. Harry thinks 'Michael and Luke.' Interesting indeed.

 

\-----

 

It's been awhile now and they all have been playing Cards Against Humanity for quite sometime now. Seated in a table of 6, Harry is specifically positioned across Michael who is next to Luke.

"This game is offensive! It's getting old so fast." Michael interjects before Harry's turn. Harry thanks Michael in his head.

Calum, who is seating next to Harry's left replies. "Everything to you gets old fast!" 

Ashton bobs his head in agreement and reaches out an arm to pat Michael's head. "I mean even your hair changes colours so quick."

"Does that include girls?" Niall says in between laughs.

Harry finds the boys' reaction interesting. 

He hears Calum laugh under his breath. Incredulous.

Ashton was quick. "Don't be like one of those interviewers mate" 

 

Michael quickly glances at Luke. Michael laughs tentatively. "I fall in love easily." 

Luke hisses and rolls his eyes. 

Pretty much the reason why Harry's eyes are now glued to the both of them.

 

"Harry said I should dye my hair blue" he hears Michael say. Probably to draw attention away from Niall's comment. At the mention of his name he mumbles an agreement.

"We won't be twins anymore! I can't dye my hair blue if that happens." Niall jokingly complains. 

"Everyone's complaining about it on Twitter anyway. They don't like it" Michael admits. Harry is suddenly reminded of their nasty fights on Twitter

"Don't mind them. I think it's cool we have the same shade of blonde." Niall comforts and he gives a smile.

"You sure about using blue dye though, Mike?" Ashton asks.

"Maybe! Harry suggested it. So maybe?" Michael smiles. Harry thinks he just becomes more infatuated with Michael every second.

 

He thinks there must be some kind of inside joke in what Michael have said as Calum and Ashton starts laughing uncontrollably. He turns to Luke and sour is all he sees. 'Ah' he thinks.

"Luke--haha---He usually--haha---well always---decides anything that has to do with Michael's hair!" Calum guffaws, unable to talk properly because of laughter. 

Interesting. Harry sits up from his relaxed position, feeling more interested in what is transpiring right before him.

Luke's lips are pressed into a thin line. Fingers tightly clutching the cards in his hands. "Don't. Don't dye it blue."

Harry raises his eyebrows at Luke, who was oddly staring at him. Harry shifts his attention to Michael. He winks. "I want to see if you can look any better with blue hair than you look now!" 

Harry decides he likes seeing the fire in Luke's eyes. He thinks the other boys' cooing, over Harry's attempt at play flirting, only add fuel to that.

"You'll look like a smurf." Luke snidely remarks. Harry looks at Luke who is suddenly looking 'uninterested' distracted by his cards. But Harry sees him glance at him.

"I love those! I want one of those smurfs. They are pretty adorable" Harry gushes and smiles widely at Luke. 

"Dye your hair blue then!" Michael suddenly suggests excitedly. Harry thinks Michael is clueless. 

"Nah. I'm thinking of growing my hair out so that I can give it to you eventually" 

By now everybody laughed including Luke. But Harry's already pretty much convinced that Luke might have been jealous at him spending time with Michael.

"I'm also planning on letting my hair grow longer. But I'm not sure the fans will like that" Ashton intervenes.

 

\--------------

 

Harry tells Michael. They're playing ping pong together. Michael takes a picture of Harry and says he'll tweet it to their fans. 'Marry' apparently -the ship name their fans have given them after spending time together.

"Why are we playing Japanese Ping pong?" Michael asks.

"Why do you call it Japanese ping pong?" He asks generally baffled at the use of a specific type.

Harry mentions after a few rounds. "You know, Louis and I usually play ping pong" 

Michael sighs. Somehow, Harry knows that Michael knows. They stop playing and sits at the ping pong table just sharing each other in their silence.

 

"I think Luke is jealous that you're spending so much time with me." Harry admits. Harry is suddenly confused at Michael's response when he laughs. "Nah. It's not like that."

"I think he is though. You two are pretty interesting to watch." Harry admits. Michael rubs his nose and shakes his head.

"No but seriously, I think he is" Harry says again. Michael rolls his eyes and groans. "Okay you've got your point across. I still don't think so."

Harry watches as Michael looks down at his hands. He watches as Michael slowly touches his bottom lip using his thumb and forefinger. Deep in thought. Recalling a memory.

"What are you thinking of? Why are you being so emo?" Harry accuses. 

Michael chuckles. "I have so much emo love for you that being around you makes me emo. I'm going back." Michael quickly walks away.

"Emo!" Harry shouts back and follows him.

 

\----

Harry takes a detour to the restroom before returning back to the dressing room. When he's about to leave the cubicle he hears footsteps and then Michael's voice.

"But you're not answering me! So....are you?" Michael stalls.

"Am I what!?" He hears Luke's voice say.

"What I said just now! Don't act dumb Luke"

Harry hears one of the stall doors creak.

"Michael! Are you serious right now? Don't come in I'm going to pee!"

"You'll just have to endure peeing while I watch then."

"Yuck no! Just get out Michael." 

"I'm just asking you! Why can't you answer me? Its just a yes or a no." 

"Well! I'm just asking you to ask what you asked."

"Well...Actually... I don't know.. a while ago Harry said..maybe"

"Tsk. You're annoying. " Luke spatted. Harry sniggers, then covers his mouth after realising they might hear him.

 

"Im not though." Luke mutters after an eternity. 

"How do you know what I'm talking about?" Michael raises his eyebrows. Harry thinks he hears how Michael's voice brighten. 

Luke takes a deep breath and defends himself. "I didn't! I just said I wasn't whatever that Harry said!" 

"So you are?"   
"No I'm not."  
"You sure?"  
"Yes I am"   
"So you're jealous"  
"Yes I am....Fuck! I'm not jealous. Stop playing."

"But why are you jealous..I don't get it? Do you want me to stop hanging out with Harry?" Michael asks.

"No! Harry is nice!" Luke shouts.

 

"Oh?" Michael lets out. Harry hears Michael's voice falter.

"You like Harry? You're jealous of me because I was spending time with Harry?" Michael says.

"Not to be rude or anything but you do know Harry is taken right? And awhile ago he just invited me to play ping pong and I just taught him guitar." Michael clarifies.

Luke groans. Harry thinks Michael is not good at this.

"So you taught him guitar and played ping pong with him alone? Just the two of you?" Maybe it's just Harry, but he thinks he just heard Luke growl.

"I'm not gonna sexually assault him, Luke. If that's what you are thinking." 

"Oh yeah? You look at him like there's.. Freaking heart in your eyes."

"Well of course. Harry, he's a great friend. It's just a bonus he's hot. You do that to everyone too! You're not the one to talk." 

"Stop talking. I just get even more annoyed thinking of it" Harry chuckles.

 

"Oh yeah?" Michael's voice dropped significantly low, Harry believes.

 

Harry doesn't hear anything for a while. 

 

"Are you seriously trying to do this, Michael? Again? This is like the fifth time you've done this! Can't you see I'm not gay? I'm not--I.."

"--I don't like it when you try to kiss me." Luke finishes. Harry gasps in his mind. 

He hears a sigh and a sound of the mild shake of the cubicle separator. Harry thinks Michael probably leaned against the wall. "I'm sorry."

 

"Okay."

 

"Really sorry" Michael utters again. He thinks Michael is convincing himself. 

 

"I heard you the first time." 

 

"I'm not gonna do it anymore." Michael finalized. "Ok. I'll leave you to pee." He hears Michael rush out of the restroom. 

He doesn't hear Luke use the toilet though. He does hear a punch at one of the walls. He hears the tap running. He hears the splash. "Stop it Luke. No. Yuck"

Harry sits in the toilet cubicle. Pretty much guilty. Heart heavy from what he just witnessed. Or heard.

 

-

 

Few days later. 

Michael opens up about his crushes. Harry hears a long list of girls. Maybe He was expecting Luke's name to come up. But it doesn't.

Harry listens to Michael as he gushes on about Camilla Cabello. 

"I think I can help you with Camilla" Harry suggested tentatively.

Michael lets out a surprised 'oh'

"Louis can help us out too" Harry adds and gives a smile.

He watches as Michael contemplates.

"Let's do it!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow everyone is so OOC :O   
> I wanted to show Harry's adoration for Michael cause I was so fond of the Michael/Harry era T^T I tried to not show Larry but there is if you squint. Harry just mentions him though. Some of the events are based on the photos of Marry posted online:)
> 
> Also yes it's correct. This is the fifth attempted kiss.


	5. Perhaps

The fourth attempt happens while Michael and Luke were watching Mean Girls. A few days after Harry starts noticing Michael and Luke's interesting relationship. Just a couple of days before Michael's fifth attempt at kissing Luke. 

 

Luke's been feeling odd recently and he doesn't know why. Okay so he's lying to himself. He is perfectly aware of why he's feeling this way. He hates it so much.

 

Michael has been recently hanging out with Harry. 

A lot. 

 

They've been hanging (clinging) around each other so much that, Luke thinks, Michael already picked up a slight British accent. It just irritates Luke so much. What annoys him more, is how bothered he is with the thought of Michael simply hanging out with Harry. 

It doesn't take a genius to see that Michael is very much fond of Harry. It also doesn't take any brain cells to see that Harry reciprocates the same amount of affection. Luke thinks Harry is even more infatuated with Michael.

Luke doesn't hate Harry. Harry is a nice guy. Luke may not be close with him, but Harry is funny and easy to be around with. He just dislikes how Harry is hogging all of Michael's time. Luke doesn't know why, but it really bothers him to no end. He knows he's being selfish. He has a lot of time to spend with Michael, being that they're in the same band. Harry, in comparison, only has a limited time with Michael. As soon as the tours are over, they will eventually part ways. Luke is guilty as to why thinking of that brings some sort of comfort to him. 

He's not jealous though. He wants to make that clear. He's not jealous of Harry spending so much of Michael's time. 

 

Luke grumbles because of the headache he's starting to feel. Michael is right, he always overthinks every little thing too much.

He's currently lying in his room waiting for Michael. Today is supposedly one of their weekly "bro dates." These "bro dates" usually just consists of them watching a random movie and having late night conversations.

It's a routine for the two of them, but it was actually never planned. They never mutually agreed that Wednesdays at 8 pm were their time. They never talked about it ever. It just seemed to fall into practice for the both of them.

 

Luke glances at the his phone. 

9:51 pm the clock informs him.

He's been waiting for Michael for almost an hour. Maybe that's why he's so pissy. Michael should be with him by now, it's Wednesday. 

 

'He's probably with Harry, making googly eyes at each other' Luke thinks, sulking. As if to intensify his already sour mood, his mind conjures up an image of Michael and Harry snuggling. He tries to ignore the weird feeling bubbling up within his gut, jaw unconsciously clenched with the thought.

Ugh. 'Why do I sound like a possessive husba-- FRIEND' Luke thinks. Unable to stop his cheeks from flaming at the thought of being Michael's husband.

 

Luke basks in the silence of his room. It's a good thing they all have individual hotel rooms recently and do not have to share. If he did, there will definitely be noise. If he's not wrong, the loud music he heard a while ago probably came from Calum's room-across his own. He guessed Ashton was there as well. He thinks someone already filed a complaint which is why it's so silent now.

 

Feeling his phone vibrate Luke looks down at his phone and reads the notification.

New Message

Mikey<3: Open the door Luke im outside. 

Luke's eyes widen. He ignores the feeling in his chest that swells. 

 

Luke rushes to his door and opens it.  
"Michael!" Luke squeals, obviously failing to conceal his joy. 

"Well someone's happy to see me!" Michael says brightly. Luke watches as Michael gives him a smile and a wink.

"Am not!" Luke denies. Michael just mumbles a dismissive agreement. He walks and settles on Luke's bed comfortably.

 

Luke closes the door and follows him. "I was just surprised! I thought you wouldn't come." 

"So you do wanted me to come?" Michael teases, while he attempts to get under the covers.

 

"No. Not really" Luke replies biting his lips to hide his lie. 

"You liar" Michael accuses. Luke watches as Michael turns to him fully, raising his eyebrows at him. Luke thinks an eyebrow piercing would make him even more sexy. Luke wanted nothing in his whole life but to delete the bad thoughts he's been having.

 

"Anyway, so what movie do you wanna watch today?" Michael asks him while flipping through the channels, under the covers of his bed.

Luke stands there, unsure whether to move right next to Michael. "I saw one of the channels playing Mean Girls."

 

"I thought you weren't expecting me? You seem prepared!" Michael giggles under his breath. Luke feels like punching Michael for being adorably irritating.

"And Mean Girls, Luke, Seriously? You're just asking me to tease you for being the living definition of a white girl." Okay, Luke changes his mind. He just wants to punch Michael.

 

Luke shoves Michael a little too hardly to the side of his bed. He gets under the blanket next to Michael and feels instantly warmer. He can't decide if it's the insulation the hotel blanket provides or if it's just because Michael is next to him.

 

"Mean Girls is a classic, Mikey. Don't judge me." 

 

Luke watches the television screen, basking in the warmth he feels just by being next to Michael. And the thick wool blankets, of course.

"I actually feel very sleepy. But I still went here for you". I'm so nice right?" Michael mumbles, snuggling even closer to Luke. Luke is just overwhelmed by the leg suddenly intertwined with his. While his tactile senses are invaded by the feeling of Michael's naked arm resting on his tummy. 

He doesn't understand why his stomach flips with every brush Michael's finger accidentally makes against his skin.

 

\------

 

"Mikey?" Luke nudges Michael after some time getting a grumbled "What?"

"Have you eaten?" Michael looks up at him.

"Uhhhh, yeah, I ate pizza a while ago. Harry took me to the pizza place nearby" Just like that, Luke suddenly felt like his appetite was non existent. "Never mind" Luke dismisses. Michael seems to have picked up on Luke's annoyance. 

 

"Wait. You haven't eaten?" Michael asks, suddenly awoke from his drowsy sleepy state.

"Nope" He admits.  
"Panda Express?" Michael asks doe eyed, still clinging to Luke. Luke gives him a smile.

 

"Why are you such a baby kitten?"

"Shut up" Michael utters covering Luke's face with his hands and pushing him away. 

"And a kitten is already a baby cat. So Hah!" Michael adds.

 

Luke takes his phone and orders.

 

\-----------

 

"Are you even watching?" Michael questions Luke after a while. Luke is already settled back in but still a bit bothered.

"What's on your mind, Luke?"  
"Nothing"  
"Tsk. You mean everything?" 

 

Luke thinks he should just ask Michael. Nothing wrong with what he's gonna ask anyway. Just a friend who wants to know what their other friend was doing on their "date" with someone.

 

"I...well...I wanted to know...uh why were you late? We're you with Harry? Was it fun?" He asks. 

In his head he's asking 'What where you doing with Harry, that made you momentarily forget our "bro date" and made you late.'

 

"Oh." Michael lets out at first. 

 

"OH." Luke watches as Michael's face reflects the realization he is having. 

 

Luke quickly looks back at the television to avoid Michael's suddenly preying eyes. He hears Michael snigger.

 

'Bastard' He thinks. Trying to quell the rising blush he knows now adorned his cheeks.

'This idiot is thinking that I'm jealous' Luke thinks. 'I am most definitely not' a part of him obstinately states.

 

"It was okay" Michael shares succinctly, purposely leaving out the details.

"Oh okay." Luke replies like he really doesn't care. Truth is he is very agitated to find out.

 

"So what did you both do and where?" Luke tries again. Michael laughs heartily and gives a sly grin at Luke after.

"Why you wanna know?" Michael asks him. Luke thinks Michael sounds way too overjoyed with his question.

"I don't I was just asking." 

"UHUH..." Michael says teasingly.

 

"You know.....Harry mentioned he might want to go out again with me this Friday." Michael draws out, saying each word carefully while watching Luke's face in scrutiny. Luke gazes at Michael's beautiful green eyes which are sparkling mischievously. Michael is onto something.

 

"Do you think I should go? Should I not go?" Michael continues to ask when Luke doesn't say anything. Luke knows Michael is taunting him. 

"I don't know. Why are you asking me?" Luke asks incredulous. 

 

Luke thinks it's kind of irritating Michael is asking him these kind of questions about Harry when they're tangled up together in bed "watching" a movie. 

 

"Hmm...thought you might want to say something." Michael mutters tentatively.

Then he slowly felt Michael's head lift up from the side and lie on his chest.

 

Fuck.

 

"Michael" He says panicked. But his arms, with minds of their own, quickly closes in on Michael's body to pull him even further. Now Michael is practically lying on top of him. 

 

They were still and unmoving for a few minutes. Watching. Feeling.

 

"Ya know, Harry says he's thinking of just playing ping pong on Friday. That's fun I think. Maybe a bit boring?" Michael mumbles into his chest after some time. 

 

Luke knows that Michael is just intentionally bringing up Harry to piss him off. It shouldn't work though because he's not jealous. But the blood simmering within the pit of his stomach seems to disagree.

 

He kept his eyes fixed on the television, refusing to look at Michael.

 

"That's a weird description. How can you think it's fun yet boring?" Luke says dismissive. Hopefully Michael will stop talking about Harry.

"You know the saying 'there's a fine line between hate and love'? It applies to that. Same goes." Michael answers thoughtfully. Luke keeps quiet, unsure of how to answer to that. 

 

\-------

 

"Where would you go for a nice place to date?" Michael asks another few minutes later but in a hushed voice suggesting his hesitancy. Luke instantly assumes it's about Harry again.

 

He lets out an obvious sigh of frustration showing his blatant dislike for the topic at hand. 

 

"You're calling it a date? Going Ping pong with Harry this Friday?" Luke drawls. He has the urge to roll his eyes out repetitively until hopefully his eyes fall out of their sockets. That way, at least, Michael will stop talking about Harry. 

 

"But...I wasn't talking about Harry." Michael insists.  
"Oh really?" Luke says stubbornly, a little spiteful. Luke can't help it. Michael is suddenly taken a back.

 

"Wait, you don't believe me?" Michael says. He created a little gap between them by lifting his head up from Luke's chest. Luke watches as Michael squints and eyebrows furrowed.

 

"Why are you acting this way Luke? Tell me. I hate assuming."  
"Tell you what?"

"You're acting dumb!" Michael says. Luke ignores him and continues to watch Mean Girls. By now the distance between them is wider. Luke is still lying down while Michael is sitting just looking at him.

 

"You're so noisy! If you can't see, I'm watching. I love this movie." Luke says paying no heed of attention to Michael. 

 

"Am I wrong?" Michael asked.

'Yes you are very wrong. I'm not jealous.' Luke wants to say but he doesn't instead he just shushes Michael.

 

"You know what? Whatever! Im gonna enjoy my DATE with Harry this Friday. It's gonna be the two of us ALONE. Me and Harry. Should I ask him to plan it? Where do you think Harry and I go next?" Michael bombarded him with questions, emphasising on words that make his blood boil.

 

Every question Michael asks him makes him even more annoyed. He knows Michael is doing this deliberately, trying to get him to admit he's jealous. Jealousy is not even in his vocabulary. Especially when it's with Michael. It's not going to happen.

 

"Are you asking me to run your deprived love life?" Luke rudely replies still keeping his eyes on the screen. He's not even comprehending the scene on the tv that was currently playing out.

 

"The fuck! Why are you avoiding my questions? And why are you so opposed to me hanging out with Harry? Why can't you just tell me." Michael says obviously frustrated.

 

"If you can't decide where to go then...then just stay here! Why do you have to go out anyway?" Luke digresses equally annoyed at the conversation. 

"What's so wrong about me going out with Harry if ever anyway. It's not like anyone's gonna care. Right?" Michael says, voice noticeably rising. 

 

"You're so annoying" Luke lashes out.

"You want to go somewhere quiet? Peaceful? So that you can be alone, where no one can disturb you both?" Luke asks, utterly pissed. He concedes to the thought that only Michael has the power to rile him up so much. 

"Since you both fucking love each other to death why don't you just go to the cemetery? It's peaceful, quiet, not much people. There you go there's your perfect date place. The cemetery." Luke harshly answers. He couldn't help the sarcasm oozing from his voice as well as the venom dripping from every word.

 

"Ha! I knew it you are jealous." Michael states confidently. Luke wants nothing but to wipe that smirk of his face. Its so irritating.

Luke doesn't know what force of evil possessed Michael to move towards him. Michael settles on top of Luke, covering his view of the television. Luke should have known where this would go. Maybe he does. 

But He doesn't stop Michael. He let Michael get so so close. Michael's knees are parted, encased in each side of Luke's thighs. Luke's mind flashes back to all the past three kisses Michael have almost gave him.

 

God.

 

Oh God.

 

The feeling of Michael's body against his. The way his hips aligns with Michael. How hot his body is feeling. The tremble he feels in his thighs. The way he feels like his whole breath was knocked out of him.

 

"You don't need to be jealous." Michael leans in to his ear and whispers. Luke meets Michael's eyes. And suddenly Luke is scared. Terrified. 

 

He should not feel this good.

 

This is wrong. 

 

Luke feels like running away.

 

He tries to move away so he accidentally thrusts his hips.

 

Big mistake.

 

Michael lets out a low and deep guttural moan that-Luke decides-he hates. He hates it so much it'll probably etched at the core centre of his brain forever. One day he'll probably recall that scandalizing sound when he thinks of the most disgusting thing that has ever happened in his life.

 

He feels like his whole body is set on fire.

 

"Luke, I..." Michael stumbles. He is unable to formulate a sentence. Deciding to use his actions to speak, Michael leans in closer to Luke. Faces inches apart, lips almost touching and it's so so close. But Luke backs away and pushes Michael off of him. 

 

"No!" Luke shouts.

 

'Michael did this again. For a fourth time now. This is wrong. Can't make a mistake.' 

 

"No, Michael. You're wrong, I'm not jealous." Luke says. As close as they were physically just now was how far they are now. Luke is at the headboard of his bed while Michael sits at one of the bottom corner.

 

Luke gave a quick glance at Michael who he saw was just staring at him.

 

No reaction whatsoever.

 

Luke stops looking. 

 

He hears Michael sigh. 

 

Tired. 

 

Michael is getting tired.

 

Very tired.

Luke can feel his heart beat so fast against his ribcage. He thinks the erratic heart beat is too fast, it's painful.

 

"Sorry" Luke says.

"No. It's okay." Michael winces, as if the words he said reminded him of a moment that hurt him. "I'm sorry...I just assumed-" Michael starts.

"It's okay. Just please...don't ever do it again." Luke cuts him off.

 

As if on time the door bell rings. Luke is quick to stand up and receive their ordered food. Luke is able to breathe for a second.

 

When he comes back to the bed, Michael awkwardly jokes around to attempt to ease out the tension.

"You know what I realised? It's Wednesday but we're not really wearing anything pink." Michael laughs mirthlessly.Luke nods his head but doesn't answer. His head still full of thoughts. Body still on fire.

 

"I think I'm still full from the pizza we had. If you want you can eat mine too." Michael quietly suggested as he hands over his packet of food to Luke. Luke bites the insides of his cheeks.

 

After Luke finishes eating Michael is quick to make a pathetic excuse to leave and Luke lets him. They didn't even finish watching the movie.

 

As soon as Michael leaves, Luke takes a bath. Freezing cold water to tame his still scalding hot skin. 

He just scrubs his body. 

He scrubs his body hard.

 

Especially in areas that were in contact with Michael.

Luke rubs his body in repugnance.

 

He spends a long time in the bathroom, bathing in cold water with thoughts running wild.

 

He doesn't understand why his lips are tingling from a kiss that never happened. Perhaps, he's just as repulsed with the thought of it as much as the actual thing.

 

\-----------

 

"What is your favourite film and why?" Michael asks Luke, as he reads off of the paper the interviewer gave him

"My favourite film..." Luke stalls thinking of his favourite movie of all time.

 

Luke suddenly remembers the memory like it was just yesterday. Pinned to the bed, Michael on top of him. 

He tries to think of other movies, eyes darting all over the bright room they are currently in.

He keeps coming back to the wrong movie.

 

"You know what?" Luke looks at Michael dead straight in the eye.

He looks down and scans Michael's profile, standing there in front of him hair now tinted with red highlights that matched with his plain maroon long sleeved shirt.

 

"You know what I like?" Luke asks, he notices his voice going deeper unconsciously.

 

"I like Mean Girls" Luke mentions. Luke wants to see if Michael remembers what he remembers.

"Shut up." Michael says breathlessly. He shakes his head and portray a smile directly at the camera. 

 

"Is that weird?" Luke's eyes are still fixed on Michael's form. He feels his lips twitch in remembrance. 

"Yes"  
"Is it?"

"You like Mean Girls" Luke accuses, raising an eyebrow at Luke.

"The question's over" Michael intervenes. Luke watches him as he continues looking down in embarrassment.

"Everyo- Oh Okay. I like Mean Girls" Luke concludes.

 

Luke likes this. He likes knowing he has an effect on Michael. That he can say a few words and Michael will crumble to his hands. He likes it.

Once the camera man stops filming, Luke is handed the paper with question to ask Michael.

 

Luke knows Michael is watching him. He looks up to meet Michael's eyes. 

"You know....She...She likes Mean Girls too. I still hate it though" Michael murmurs as an afterthought.

 

Luke doesn't know what he should feel about that.

Perhaps, he shouldn't dwell on it. After all, he still has another round of interviews with Calum and Ashton. They can't have him do so if he's not feeling ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meh.
> 
>  
> 
> Oh yeah!  
> *sorry for the tiny hint of masturbation*


	6. Usually, Always

Today was different.

 

It's been months.

 

It's been months since Michael's last attempt.

 

At kissing Luke, that is.

 

But Michael still remembers the feeling of being pressed into Luke inside that cubicle, just like it was yesterday. The feeling of not even caring if other people can hear their altercation. 

 

He remembers trying.

 

Now they're in the same situation. Pressed up against each other. Chest to chest. In the confines of a narrow closet devoid of light and sound.

 

Tension hangs in the air. No one is talking.

 

How did they end up here? 

 

In this situation once again.

 

Michael is so tempted to move.

 

He's aching to try at least one more time. 

 

He's always been the first one to move.

 

He's always the one who tries.

 

And He's always the one who gets turned down.

 

This time though he doesn't. 

 

Michael exhales shakily as he feels Luke's hand clutch his biceps tightly. 

 

He doesn't try to kiss Luke this time.

 

Michael laughs quietly.

 

"Why was Calum so insistent on this?" He asks just for the sake of asking. Michael's really not that interested in delving deeper though.

Luke doesn't talk. But he lets out an odd sound to show uncertainty.

This was one of their band's stupid weird games. And like most of their games, Michael and Luke are the butt of the jokes.

 

Michael was assumed to do it with him after all. 

 

Michael was expected to kiss Luke. 

 

'Seven Minutes in Heaven' or some shit. Michael would've fallen for the set up, but he knew Ashton and Calum had something up on their sleeves the minute they suggested the game. They probably noticed the slight distance and awkwardness between Luke and Michael these days.

He would've thanked them for trying to fix whatever it was transpiring between them. But right now Michael wants to do nothing but slap the back of Calum and Ashton's heads. 

Shaking the brutal thoughts, Michael moves his arm resting both on top of Luke's shoulder.

Luke responds by slightly moving closer to Michael, which surprises him.

Usually, Luke backs out the moment Michael leans in. As if to taunt him further, Luke brings both of his arms and rests it on Michael's hips.

Michael giggles a little at the ticklish feeling.

He looks at Luke, trying to search for his favourite - he won't admit it - cerulean blue eyes. But he can't. The closet is too dark. He feels like they're both too hidden.

 

"M-Michael."

 

"Yeah, Luke?"

 

Michael suddenly felt him breathing near his lips.

 

"I cant move." Luke says breathlessly, slightly choking like he's holding back on saying something.

Michael's mind temporarily blacks out because Luke sounded so terrified and it scares him too.

Luke is so close.

It should have been the perfect opportunity to kiss Luke and still have an excuse. Michael should have grabbed the chance.

 

He really should have tried. 

 

But Michael doesn't.

 

Because at this point in time, he's reminded of all the past 5 attempts he did.

He vividly remembers all those times where Luke bites his own bottom lip in nervousness. He remembers those times when he felt Luke's trembling hands grabbing his. He remembers watching Luke take a shaky breath every single time Michael advances towards him. 

But most importantly he remembers every apology, every "sorry" he had to say to Luke. Just like how every "it's ok" Luke gives him, is permanently etched in his mind. 

He still thinks back to the promise he said months ago. The promise he swore he'd keep which he uttered last time in that particular toilet cubicle. He recalls saying "I won't do it again, I promise." after his fifth attempt at kissing Luke.

Now standing with Luke. Close proximity, breathing each other's air. His lips dangerously hover near Luke's. Michael echoes the same promise.

"Don't worry" Michael assures Luke. It doesn't assure himself though. He blindly caresses Luke's face in the dark, making his way to pat his head- although he is admittedly shorter than him.

"I won't do it again. I promised. Didn't I?" In the stark dark closet, Michael attempts to give Luke a smile. 

Luke sniffles and hiccups occasionally but he doesn't talk.

Michael feels Luke's arms wrap around his waist pulling him closer. Michael realises Luke's cheeks are slightly wet when Luke lowers his head nearer to his.

Michael cups Luke's chin in the dark and wipes Luke's cheeks. Was he crying or was he sweating? Michael crushes Luke in a bear hug hiding his face in his chest. 

As much as Michael wants to take the chance and kiss Luke, just maybe for the last time. 

 

He doesn't. 

 

He thinks enough is enough. This whole time he's been unfair to Luke, advancing on him when clearly Luke doesn't even see him in that light.  
It's also unfair to himself. Constantly creating hopes for himself when he should just accept there never was a chance.

Sometimes it really gets to a point where you realise it's useless to continue doing the same thing. 

Michael is relieved that today was different. At least he can say he wasn't stuck in a cycle of this ridiculous one-sided love.

Cause today is the day he decides that taking the chance means being more open to other choices.

When Calum and Ash opens the closet a little later Michael walks out. Luke stubbornly wants to stay inside. 

Michael realises that Luke has indeed been crying, when he is faced with Luke's reddened nose and puffy eyes, after he unwillingly comes out much later.

In an attempt to make Luke feel better, Michael cuddles with him in his bed that night. Michael thinks tomorrow should be a different day as well. 

'Maybe, I'll take a chance with her instead' Michael hazily decides, as he forcibly floods his thoughts with images of 'her.' Trying his very hardest to ignore the content feeling that settles in his stomach as he senses Luke's warm breath against his neck.

Tomorrow's the day he'll take another chance at another love.

 

 

\---the end---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! I'm so sorry:( it's been more than two weeks since my last update! :O 
> 
> I'm now going to work on the Muke oneshot I was planning on doing! Yay 
> 
> Try not to be brutal but please leave constructive criticisms!
> 
> Happy Muke shipping :) <3

**Author's Note:**

> If you are an avid Muke shipper, you'd know that some of the things in the fic happened in real life. Don't start shipping wars! Just spread MUKE love! :D


End file.
